


Caught

by WillCipherArchive



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Will Cipher/You You Fluff Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillCipherArchive/pseuds/WillCipherArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of love making, Will draws attention from downstairs. Which goes wrong? Or right??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Well, oops.

Will panted against your clothed shoulder. As he, was nude. Will had taken off his shirt, and forgot to tell you to take off yours. 

Alas, it was worth it, he was able to see the bite marks he made. When you go too far In, he bites your shoulder, to stifle his erotic moans from the people- aka your family, who normally make your home, theirs when they barge in. 

And yet, you still continued to have sex with your boyfriend. Some family isn't gonna stop you from fucking him, they haven't stopped you before. 

Will lightly pulled on your hair, and you rutted against him, making the bed move, and hit the wall. Yet, that still didn't stop you. 

You were so close, and so was he, Wills stanama is a coin toss, some nights, or days, he can last forever, or sometimes he can come in under twenty minutes. 

This, seemed to be one of these times. 

Voices from downstairs became..aware to say the least. 

But to be sure, someone walked up the quiet stairs.

Unaware to the both of you. 

The sound of heavy breathing became different, as Will moaned, and instantly shut up as soon as he heard footsteps. 

You didn't hear anything though, just Wills pants, and moan, including your own. 

Suddenly, your shared bedroom door opened, and a crack of light caught the corner of your eye, and you panicked. 

You pulled out of Will, and fell back onto the carpet floor, with a thump. 

Will looked down at you, before he looked back up to the open door. 

He put the bed covers over his bare torso, which also covered his erect member. 

There stood Ford, looking bewildered, he had no idea that his nephew..liked men. 

He also eye'd Will, why would you like a demon? A dream demon? 

You peaked over the sheeted mattress. And you saw the bare back of Will, and your uncle. 

"Y/N, get dressed, We're having a family meeting, immediately." Ford then looked back at Will. "You get dressed too" 

The door was then closed, and an angry grunt was heard. 

You then stood up, and picked up your boxers and put them on.  

You gave Will his, and he lightly grabbed your wrist, and pulled you down to his lips to reassure you that it's okay. 

You pulled away, then kissed him again, pushing him on his back and into the sheets. 

His erect member dug into your stomach. Before Will could at least help himself with it, you pulled away.  

You pulled away, and gave him his stuff. 

"Y/N! Hurry up!" Fords voice was rushed, and inpatient. 

"Will, hurry up please" you stood next to the door, waiting for your boyfriend. 

In the next three minutes, both of you were downstairs. 

And there sat, Stan, Ford, Mason and Mabel. "Y/N,Will, take a seat. 

" 

Ford spoke, eyeing the two. You gulped, and brought Will to sit next to you. 

"Okay, now that we're all here, I think Y/N has something to talk about!" Ford spoke in a tone that seemed happy, yet, behind it was pure hate. 

"I..I actually dont. Please, can we go--" You were rudely cut off in your sentence, as Ford spoke again. 

"Something to do with..liking..me-" 

You frowned at Ford, "Uncle Ford, that isn't any of your- or anyone else's buisness. It's my own" 

"Excuse me, but if you don't come out soon enough-" 

You stood up, and looked down at him. And the others. 

"Y/N, just talk to us, it's fine.." Mabel leaned back in her seat. 

You looked over at Mabel, as Will was looking up to you, worried. You then sighed, and sat down again. 

"Fine, fine.." You sighed, and crossed your arms. 

"I..I don't know how to say it's--" You peeked at Will for a second, before placing your head in your hands. 

"Don't..don't hate me, please.." 

The family looked at you, and waited until you spoke. 

 

"I..I'm Gay.." 

 

Mabel Gasped, her eyes growing with excitement.

Mason gasped also, this was all too new for him. 

Stan stared blankly and said: "What?" 

And Ford made a 'I knew it' sound. 

 

"OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH! Y/N, YOU'RE THE GAY BROTHER!" Mabel stood up and shook her hands. Mason just stared at you,

"Y/N, you're not serious..right? You used to be so flirty with girls!" Mason said, wide eyed. 

Stan clamped his hands together, "I don't get it. I mean, it's like, liking a girl, but..you like men. It's the same- isn't it?" Stan had a confused tone, but an accepting one too. 

As for Ford, he was sat back in his seat, with a 'I knew it' smirk, his arms were also crossed. "Well, Y/N, being gay is perfectly fine. It's the fact that you..and Will- I mean, he's a demon, a, D E M O N

dont you think we've had enough of them in our life?" 

You smiled slightly, and looked down, "Uncle Ford, I agree, but- he's..helped me, yknow, in more than one way.." You sighed happily, "so..are-are we good Now?" 

The old twins stood up, "Yes, yes we're all good. Just make sure that Will doesn't..go insane or anything. Come on, Mason and Mabel, let's leave them alone" 

Mabel ran and hugged you, then whispered, "I always knew you were gay" then skipped away. 

Mason just smiled awkwardly, and walked with his twin. 

The door shut, and you let out a deep sigh. 

You leaned back onto the sofa, and put your hand over your eyes. 

"That was so hard.." You groaned. 

"But..But it was worth it..right?" Will shifted in his place, and sat On top of your legs, and played with the buttons on your flannel. 

"Yeah, I guess it was" your hand fell down, and hit the sofa. 

"It sucked because Ford interrupted us.." You muttered. 

"Well..they're gone now..we can continue.." Will started to unbutton your shirt. 

"Y'know, you weren't like this when I first met you- or even when we started to date.." That made Will stop half way. 

"Is..is that bad?" He looked you in the eyes.

"no, it's absolutely fine..I like you, no matter how much you change.." 

 

\- U GH THIS WAS SO BAD I HATE MYSELF 

NEXT ONE WILL BE A BATH TIME FLUFF 


End file.
